Our overall objective is to understand the relationship between the structure and function of the cell surface on the one hand, and the control of growth and metabolism on the other, concentrating on the molecular mechanism(s) by which tumor virus oncogenic acitivity modifies the cell surface and the growth of cells. We are attempting to place the varied manifestations of transformation into a causal cascade. Current goals are directed at analyzing the role of cellular proteases in the genesis of the transformed state, and attempting to establish cause-effect relationships between proteases and other aspects of transformation, including hexose transport, adhesion, surface proteins and cAMP.